


The Golden Opportunity

by Zelpic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drunk Link, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelpic/pseuds/Zelpic
Summary: Zelda takes action.





	The Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in this fandom. I don't know if this work is any good at all, it was just an idea that I wrote down one late night and finally decided to post. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors!  
> :)

All he wanted to do was to be able to feel normal go a change. To not feel like the world was on his shoulders, and to not think about the fact that the life of the princess more or less rested on his very hands.

No, he wanted to be an irresponsible teenager, if only for just this one night!  
That was why he didn't turn down the drink that was handed to him from one of the other castle Knights that time. Instead he took it and drank greedily from it, only to cringe from the bitter taste from the drink and the burning sensation in his throat a few seconds later. 

“The taste isn't the best.” The knight said when Link handed the bottle back to him again. “But I get it for free, so I'm not complaining.” 

“It feels like my throat is on fire!” Link complained and touched his throat as if to see if the liquor had indeed burned a hole there.

“Yeah, it's strong. But you'll live.” The knight chuckled. 

Link nodded and took the bottle back as it was handed to him a second time, mind set to feel the numbing feeling he'd been told you'll get from alcohol.  
He would do anything to feel nothing right about now.

*

Zelda had been watching her knight drinking what she only presumed to be alcohol from the library balcony.  
She knew the Knights got together every once in a while, getting drunk to get away from the stress of being on guard all the time. But she'd never seen Link do it.  
He would always stay in the back, watching them from afar or just leave.

That was one of the reasons Zelda got the biggest shock of her life when she saw her knight actually accept the bottle when it was handed to him, and actually drink from it! 

She stayed on her spot, just watching them talk and hand the bottle back and forth to each other. She got bored after a while and thought that she just might get ready for bed. She put her books away neatly in their respective place and headed down the stairs towards her chamber. 

When she walked down the corridor, passing the entrance to the Knights hangout she bumped into someone. She had been deep in thoughts, going through one particular section of her book in her mind, not paying any attention to her surroundings. 

“I'm sorry.” She apologized. 

“No, I'm sorry.” A male voice said.

She looked up and saw the same guard Link had been drinking with, holding said teen up on his unsteady feet with one of his arms.

“I think I broke your knight.” He said nodding to the obviously intoxicated boy. “Kid didn’t know when he should stop. I'm going to put him to bed.” 

Zelda eyed the drunk boy, his long golden bangs hanging over his half shut eyes while he leaned heavily onto the guard.

“I'll take him!” Zelda said then. “He's my knight, therefore my responsibility.” She continued when she saw the older knights shocked expression.

“Are you sure you'll be able to? He's quite heavy.” He said hesitantly. 

“I'm sure. I'm stronger than I look.” She said and stepped forward to take Links half asleep form off of the older knight. “I'll stay with him tonight. I've heard stories about people choking on their own vomit after drinking, so he shouldn't be alone tonight.” She continued.

The older knight shook his head as he helped Zelda get a good grip on the intoxicated Link. 

“I'm more than capable of keeping him company tonight princess, you don't have to…”

“I want to!” Zelda cut him off. “I have more than one or two things to say to him once he's slept it off.” 

She really had! She was quite furious at her knight. They had a really important mission, and he chose to spend his time drinking. She would really give him a piece of her mind when he came to again.

*

The older knight hadn't been lying, Link really was heavier than he looked.  
Even more so because he barely could hold up his own weight, making Zelda on more than one occasion almost topple over.

“M’ sorry. Please don't be mad.” Link apologized in a slurred voice. 

“Well, you should have thought about that before you drank too much.” She panted. “Now move your feet! We're almost there.” 

“You’re cute when you're mad.” He said then taking Zelda of guard. 

“You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying.” She said sternly.

“May be drunk, but no liar. I've always thought you're cute. A little cold at times, but still cute.” He said, speaking almost directly into Zelda’s ear by how he was leaning on her, so she heard every slurred word loud and clear. 

She couldn't help the blush creeping in on her cheeks, she really wished for his words to be true. The closer they’d gotten over the months they’d been together the stronger had her feelings gotten for the teen. She'd been pushing them down, thinking her feelings would never be answered.

“We can talk about this in the morning.” She said.’if you remember anything.’ She thought bitterly while trying to get Links door to open. 

The two stumbled into the room when Zelda had managed to get the door to open.  
They walked over to the bed and she all but pushed Link into the bed and made quick work of undressing him, only leaving him in his underwear. She then grabbed a blanket from one of the cabinets by the wall and covered him with it.

“I really do think you're pretty.” He spoke again. “And caring, and sweet.” He rambled on, his words getting more and more faint as sleep grabbed hold of him. 

“Thank you Link. Now sleep.” She said, taking place beside him to be able to keep close watch over him during the night.

*

Zelda woke with a start by Link twitching and making strange noises beside her. She sat up fast fearing that her knight actually were choking on his own vomit. She grabbed hold of his shoulders ready to turn him around when she noticed the way he was moving around in the bed, his hips raising softly from the bed and soft grunts and moans were falling from his lips. 

She backed down on her knees and just watched him for a few seconds.  
His breath came in short fast puffs, his face were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat were covering his bare torso.  
Her eyes snapped lower as his hips raised once again and noticed the enlarged bulge quite visible through the thin blanket, now only covering his lower half. 

She knew it was wrong. She knew the only right thing to do was to leave him alone and go back to sleep, or better yet, just leave the room. But her curiosity just got the best of her! A rather wicked part of her brain just couldn't give up a golden opportunity when it was presented to her on a silver plate! 

So she did the first thing that popped up in her hormone steered brain and pulled the blanket down all the way to his calves. She paused and looked up to Links face to make sure he was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he indeed was.

She lowered her gaze to the all to tight area in his underwear again and watched how Links hips were raised into the air once again.  
Zelda was driven by a sudden urge to touch the bulge, just to know what it would feel like and see how the sleeping teen would react. Judging by his movement he really wanted to be touched there, right? 

She extended her hand slowly, eyes fixed on Links sleeping face to make sure he wasn't going to wake up. Links mouth opened slightly and a soft moan escaped when her hand finally came in touch with his covered length. She gave it a tentative squeeze and watched as his brows furrowed together and his head fell to the side. 

Encouraged by how he was responding to her ministrations she started stroking the still clad length up and down, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and then, really enjoying the sounds that came out of his mouth.

Growing bolder Zelda then decided to kick it up a notch. She really wanted to see how he looked like under the last piece of clothing. She stomped down the nagging voice in her head that told her how wrong it was and that she should stop now before it was too late and repeated the same proses as before, taking it slow and pulled the last price of clothing down Links legs as carefully as she could. 

She heard Link breath a sigh of relief as soon as his swollen erection sprung free into the chilling air. Zelda studied it for a few moments, watched as a bead of precum formed at the head of the erect penis it glistened in the pale moonlight.  
She extended her hand once again and grabbed the hardened length with it. It felt warm and hard in her hand. It was a strange but oddly satisfying feeling. She squeezed it softly and let her hand slide up and down the hard shaft in a slow rhythm, drinking in to every moan and grunt falling from Links lips. 

After a few minutes Links breathing became more erratic and ragged, he started meeting her hands movements faster and harder. She took it as a sign at speeding the proses along and did just that. She squeezed his erection even harder and sped up the movements of her hand even more. She watched as Link trashed his head from side to side and listened to his ragged breathing.  
Then he suddenly seized up and fisted the sheet with his hands. A low breathily moan spilled from Links open mouth as Zelda felt his shaft pulse and spurts of cum spilled from the head, landing all over Links chest, stomach and covered her hand.

“What the…?!” 

Zelda froze. She had been totally transfixed of what she had witnessed and forgotten all about making sure Link had still been asleep or not. And he was very much awake.

“Zelda? What?” Link said, feeling a little dazed both from the orgasm and the remaining alcohol still running through his veins. It was a very warm and fuzzy feeling, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

“I'm… I'm so, so sorry Link! I don't know what came over me!” Zelda stuttered, backing away a little from him. Her face were blazing and she looked utterly ashamed and defeated. Link quickly decided he didn't like that look on her. He wanted her to smile all the time, he didn't want her to look so broken down. 

“What happened?” He asked, his breathing still slightly elaborated but had mostly gone back to normal. 

“I… Uhm.” Zelda said and just nodded down to his lap. Link followed her gaze and felt his face heat up immediately at the sight of himself covered with streaks of cum. 

“Oh.” Was all he could get out as he made quick work at cover himself up with the blanked, recoiling slightly as he felt his head starting to throb when he bent down. 

“I totally understand if you don't want to see me again after this. I don't know what came over me, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so so sorry Link!” Zelda rambled, voice wavering as she was close to tears. 

“I'm not mad.” Link said, stopping her rambling. 

“You're not?” She asked, looking at him with questioning eyes. 

“No.” He said, meeting her gaze. “I think I should, but I'm really not.”

He gave her a small smile which she answered with a smile of her own. “You're pretty when you smile.” He said then.  
Zeldas eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little in shock. 

“Are you still drunk?” She asked. 

“A little maybe, but sober enough to say that I mean it.” He said grinning a little at her expression. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said then. 

“Yes of course!” She said, thinking she would do anything for him giving what she'd just done. 

“Next time, can you at least wake me up first?” 

Zeldas jaw dropped even lower and her eyes grew comical large.  
“Next time?” She asked when she had recovered slightly.

“Yeah, you know. If you want to?” He said shyly. 

“Deal!” She said, giving him a playful smile.


End file.
